In vivo sensing can be used for non-invasive diagnostics. Imaging of body lumens typically involves the use of remote imaging devices. Typically, these imaging devices include illuminating capabilities. Certain remote imaging devices can be fitted with directional activators that allow an operator of the remote imaging device to direct the imaging head of the remote imaging device in a particular direction or towards a particular object. Other imaging devices do not accommodate directional activators due to constraints in size, availability of power or the necessity for rigid construction of the remote imaging device.
Swallowable imaging capsules or other suitable devices may be inserted into the gastrointestinal (GI) tract and moved passively through the small intestine by peristalsis while imaging the small intestine. However, passive movement of objects through larger body lumens, such as, the stomach or the large intestine may be slow and unpredictable. Furthermore, the device may be trapped in a fold of the walls of the body lumen. In such a position, an illuminating and imaging device may not have a sufficiently wide field of image and/or field of illumination to obtain images suitable for diagnostic purposes. In these cases monitoring and diagnosing larger body lumens may be not efficient.
Although, some in vivo sensors move through body lumens and can be remotely controlled, it is sometimes desirable to affix or otherwise restrict the movement of a sensing device in vivo for continuous sensing of an in vivo site, for example for post surgery monitoring. One drawback of affixing a sensor such as an imager to an in vivo site is that the direction of the imager and the orientation of the images captured may be limited by the orientation of the imager as it was affixed in vivo. A single, fixed orientation of an in vivo imager or other sensor may be insufficient to capture data or images of an entire area of interest of an in vivo lumen. Similarly, the size of an in vivo area of interest may be greater than can be imaged by an in vivo imager affixed at a designated orientation.
There is therefore a need for an in-vivo imaging device whose field of view may be changed so as to provide a wide or otherwise moveable field of view.